Reflections of the Zodiac Brave
by Cezium
Summary: Ramza's thoughts on the ending of FFT. Moved from the misc. FF section!


I was so naive back then. I have to admit, I was awfully sheltered. But spoiled...? Algus had called me that a few times. Was I really so spoiled?  
  
I was filled with high ideals. I didn't look to find the treachery right in front of my face. I know in my heart that I was right to believe in equality amongst the ranks, but I was completely blind to the opposite feelings. It seems that I was one of the only nobles who wished for everyone to be equal.  
  
These thoughts were probably due to Delita. Ah, Delita -- my best friend. I still miss him, for all he's done. I wonder how we could've grown so distant. Did he truly believe that I had used him? I don't think that I ever used him, anyway. He was a companion, and the truest friend I had. In the end, it was he who used people. I used to blame Algus for separating us, but now I knew that the fault did not lie in him. It was fate. Delita was destined to "bring peace" to Ivalice, while I was destined to save it and hide in the shadows.  
  
Do I sound bitter? I assure that I'm not. I have accomplished my goal in life, and I am quite content with that. After all, I am alive, and have Alma. That's all that matters. Delita would make a good king. He was born and raised a commoner. If anyone can unite the classes, he can.  
  
The events at Fort Zeakden were the turning point in my life. That's when I started to grow up. I was finally able to see my brother for what they really were. Maybe, if I could do it all over again, I would have stayed and tried to talk to them. I probably would have been killed, though. They didn't care about me at all, for all I cared about them. All they loved was power.  
  
They were foolish.  
  
I felt...strained, under the name of Ramza Ruglia. I guess I was just hiding from myself. You can't hide from who you are, though, I was able to discover. Like it or not, I am Ramza Beoulve, last male of the Beoulve line. I believe someone had said that the Beoulve line had ended the day we faced Ajora. In some respects, it did. I can never again walk proudly through the streets and declare myself a Beoulve.  
  
The "Lion War," as they're covering it, was more than just two people fighting for the throne. All those who know this are hiding, dead, or in power. I know the Church will cover up all that has happened behind the curtains, and I shall forever be named a heretic.  
  
Being a heretic is rather funny when you know the truth. I'm a heretic of a false religion based on a man who wanted to destroy and rule. I just hope that one day people will know the truth.  
  
We were all like blind sheep, following the Glabdos Church. I still wonder which was more powerful: the Church or the King?  
  
I supposed the Church was just something to believe in during our time of desperate need.  
  
I've met so many people throughout the course of my journeys. TJ Cid, who was a wonderful man and a valuable member of our group, Agrias Oaks, loyal, brave, and true, Mustadio, a young man looking for the truth, like me. Even though it was a few years ago, I still remember Meluda, who had the courage to stand up and fight for her beliefs. She should not have died.  
  
Then again, there are some that still live who should be dead.  
  
The world is a corrupt place full of power hungry and greedy people. These are the ones who rule. Even so, the brightest, most courageous people are those who fight against them, or the ones they defile and push down. It might be true that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
  
I wonder if I will ever need the strength that I have gathered.  
  
These past few years have shaped my life and have given me hope. I am happy to know that I helped start something, and as well as those who died fighting when we went to fight Ajora. They have been a great help to me, and each of them is like a star shining brightly in the heavens. Together we lit up the sky, in hope of a bright tomorrow.  
  
And thanks to us, tomorrow has come.  
  
I would be an idiot to say that my life has been for nothing, because I am so young and have been pronounced dead. My accomplishments shall never be told. This is wrong, though. Even though no one knows what I did, I am proud to hide in the shadows with Alma and live out the remaining decades of my life. Even though no one knows it...  
  
I am the Zodiac Brave. 


End file.
